Missing In Action
by slashingtiger
Summary: The team goes out for pizza but never comes back. Agura and Vert are the only ones who can save them. My first story, so PLEASE no mean reviews.
1. Gone For Pizza?

**Disclaimer: Like pretty much everyone else at this site, I don't own Battle Force Five.**

_Normal POV:_

_"Pizza!" yelled Spinner._

_"Alright, let's get this stuff back to the hub to party!" exclaimed Zoom._

_"Hey is that a Stormshock?" asked Stanford._

_"Of course it is, you ass. Haven't you seen enough of them to recognize one?" Tezz asked sarcastically._

_"Yeah, I'm just pointing out that there's a Stormshock over there." snapped the Britt._

_"Well what are we waiting for? If we grab the key from whatever Battle Zone that is, maybe Vert will reward us with a party!" exclaimed Zoom._

_"In that case, let's go!" yelled Spinner._

_They all raced into the Stormshock, but were very surprised where they ended up._

_"The Vandal Homeworld," breathed Zoom._

_But their surprise was nothing compared for what was waiting for them._

_"Welcome sub-species, let us treat you with some... hospitality." said Kalus._

_In minutes, they were captured. All the vehicles were being towed by either Krocomodo, Hatch, or Sever. They were all tied up and had a rope connecting them to the back of Kalus's vehicle. _

_"Now walk, before I start dragging you behind me!" said Kalus._

_They walked, but not fast enough. Kalus had started going as fast as he could, dragging them through the undergrowth of the Vandal Homeworld. When they stopped, they were bruised, scratched up, and bloody._

_"Throw them in the prison until further decision!" yelled Kalus._

_After being thrown into the prison, they all looked at each other._

_"Everyone here?" asked Tezz._

_"Yep. Bloody and beaten, but here." replied Zoom._

_"Man," thought Zoom. "How are we ever going to get out of here?"_


	2. What Now?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Battle Force Five.**

Agura's POV: She was worried. The guys went to get pizza. Not so bad, except that was three weeks ago. It was just her and Vert getting battle keys and searching for the rest of the team day and night while Sage searched for their presence in the Battle Zones. However, she and Vert had been getting even closer than before without the rest of the team. But that's no price for a relationship, she thought.

Vert's POV: He was watching TV, but even watching the Grand Prix couldn't ease his mind. Poor Zoom, he thought. He's only a kid and he and the rest of team are stuck somewhere, and we have no idea where they are. He looked over at Agura. He had to show strong leadership.

"Stop pacing. It's not going to help us find them."

"Oh, so you're not worried at all?" she questioned.

"Of course I am, but we've got to stay calm."

"I am **perfectly **calm, Mr. Wheeler. I am simply **worried**."

In spite of himself, he smiled. Besides his missing team, the Beautiful Huntress was always on his mind. He would have made his move, if it weren't for his missing teammates. The team before individuals, he reminded himself. Even though as he was reminding himself, he was staring at her graceful figure, and her swaying hips as she paced back and forth. He was just thinking about her luscious body when Sage came in with info.

"I have detected the use of Tezz's gauntlet on the Vandal homeworld. In addition, I have traced the vehicles to be inside the Vandal fortress, indicating that the team has been taken as captives.

"Well," Vert said. "there's only one thing to do."

"Right," Agura said. "Let's go."

Normal POV: "So how will we know if the guys are still alive?" asked Vert.

"Easy," replied Agura. "We listen for Stanford being stung by a Vandal mosquito."

And sure enough, an enraged shriek came out of the middle of the forest screaming "I HATE this planet!"

Vert smirked. "Follow that scream."

**X X X X**

Tezz's POV: "Shut up, Stanford!" he yelled. It's bad enough we're stuck as captives, no need to be angry and soon to be DEAD captives!"

Zoom nodded. The last time Stanford had screamed, the Vandal guard had whacked him where the sun don't shine, and threatened to execute them.

They're going to kill us anyway, let's not have it come any sooner." said Zoom.

Spinner raised his hand cautiously.

"What, Spinner?" asked Sherman.

"Well, does **anyone **have a plan to escape?" Spinner asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"The walls are too thick to break." said A.J.

"The ground's too hard to dig through." said Sherman.

"The walls are **way **too high to climb." said Zoom.

"A charge out of this prison would be like committing suicide." said Stanford.

"Without our vehicles, we've got no weapons." said Spinner.

My gauntlet has been fried by the extreme humidity and is incapable of working." offered Tezz.

"Great, now that we've gone over what **doesn't **work, let's find something that does!" A.J. said.

But even A.J's enthusiasm couldn't hide the fact that the situation was grim with horrible chances of escaping.

**I'm really excited about what I'm going to write for the next chapter, so I'd like some more ideas, so please review, THANKS!**


	3. Great, What Next?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Force Five. And Happy Birthday to me!**

Normal POV: Vert and Agura stared at the walls of the Vandal fortress.

"Ok, we're at the Vandal homeworld, now what?" asked Agura.

"Yeah, I haven't figured that out yet." replied Vert.

**X X X X**

"We've got to get out of here!" yelled Stanford.

"No shit, Sherlock" snapped Tezz.

"You wanna fight?" asked Stanford.

"Bring it on." replied Tezz.

"You guys," said Sherman. "We'd all **love **to have this conversation, but we really **do **need to get out of here."

"See, I'm always right." said Stanford.

"No, you're almost **never** right, and when you are, you don't have to be such a brat about it." Tezz replied.

"Hey, I'm not a brat!" yelled Stanford.

"You sure?" muttered Zoom.

"What was that? asked Stanford.

"Nothing, nothing," said Zoom. "Brat," he added.

"Hey, do you want to fight too?" asked Stanford.

"Maybe, it's not like you can take me down anyway," said Zoom.

"Oh bring it on, kid." said Stanford.

"Ok then," said Sherman, "we want to destroy each other, but let's focus on what's more important, and then we can fight."

"How about you all fight right now?" said Kalus, appearing at the door of the prison.

Everyone looked at him.

"That can't be good" said A.J.

**X X X X**

Sherman's POV: The six of them had been thrown into three arenas. When Kalus came, he had them lined up in a "special lineup", which was really the order he was getting rid of us. Zoom and A.J. were the first, their lines being cut off, and being dragged towards the first arena. Then Stanford and Tezz, and finally himself and his brother Spinner.

"What do you think's going to happen?" asked Spinner.

"I dunno big bro, I really dunno." he replied.

"Prisoners," yelled Kalus from the top of the arena. "You will all be fighting your opponents. If you don't," he paused to smile wickedly. "I will have to bring in... encouragement."

By the sound of it, the others had started fighting.

Zoom's probably making fake kicks at A.J, and A.J's probably pretending to punch Zoom's head. But we can't be sure about Stanford and Tezz. The two of them would probably actually hit each other, but they wouldn't actually **really** hurt each other, would they? he thought.

"I can't fight you lil' bro!" cried Spinner.

"I know, either can I," said Sherman.

"Really, you two can't fight?" asked Kalus. "Then I guess you need encouragement." said Kalus wickedly.

The door opened, and a small machine came in, emitting a **very** annoying buzzing sound.

"What does that thing do?" asked Spinner while covering his ears.

"Well, the buzzing will have you remember **everything** that will make you angry at your opponent." replied Kalus.

"But that won't work!" cried Sherman weakly.

"I hate how you're such a wimp," screamed Spinner. "You've got muscles that you don't even USE!"

Sherman tried to control himself, but he suddenly yelled, "Oh yeah? Well I hate how you're always pulling pranks on me. You own brother!"

"Cuz it's so funny to see your reaction!" Spinner yelled back, charging at Sherman.

As Sherman was fending off his brother and giving way to the anger, he had one last thought. Vert and Agura better get here soon.

Normal POV: Vert and Agura looked at the fortress.

"So where do you think they're being held?" asked Agura.

"Not sure." Vert said.

Suddenly, a message came from Kalus.

"Greetings Battle Force Five. We have your teammates. If you want them back, you must give me **all **of your battle keys. If not, well, they will fight to their deaths." said Kalus. "And if you don't believe me, watch this video."

A live video was shown with Zoom and A.J, now really fighting because of the machine, and A.J. yelling "stay still so I can kill you!"

Sherman and Spinner were wrestling/boxing. Spinner would kick Sherman in the gut, and then Sherman would shove Spinner to the ground, half choking him.

But the worst fight scene was Tezz and Stanford. With the influence of the machine, Tezz and Stanford were fighting brutally. Stanford had pinned Tezz to the ground with his foot, smirking while saying, "what are you going to do now, Tezzie?" the remark had Tezz furious, and Tezz reached up and yanked Stanford's pants down, revealing British flag boxers. (FYI, they all ruined their shocksuits two weeks before, so they got rid of them.) Stanford blushed, and the distraction was enough to enable Tezz to shove Stanford off and punch him in the face and give him a black eye.

The video stopped, and Kalus spoke. "You have three days to consider. And be quick, someone may die soon." he said maliciously.

Vert was stunned. He had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Agura's voice came over the COM. "Uh, Vert?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

**Me: I hope you liked it, and I'm open to any suggestions.**

**Vert: You better start writing about how I make an amazing plan, because I'm not ****that**** clueless.**

**Me: Oh, shut up, you just want to make out with Agura.**

**Vert: (blushes) Uh, what? (clears throat). I wasn't thinking that.**

**Agura: Oh really? (raises eyebrows)**

**Vert: Yeah, uh... hey look, a squirrel! (runs away)**

**Agura: (laughs) Coward.**

**Stanford: Did Tezz really have to pants me?**

**Tezz: Oh shut up, Britt. You're just sore because all the Vandals saw your boxers.**

**Me: He's right you know.**

**Stanford: You just agree with him because he likes what you write.**

**Me: So? Oh look, your Great Uncle Stansted wants to visit you.**

**Stanford: You just had to write that didn't you. (screams and runs)**

**Me: Yeah, you deserved it. Anyway, happy birthday to me, and I need suggestions, cuz I'm not sure what I should do next, especially for their escape. And I promise for more romance, especially at the end. (grins mischievously)**

**(Vert comes back from running away)**

**Vert: WHAT?**


	4. The Key To Getting Lost And Finding Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Battle Force Five, but I own all the action I write (and my made up Battle Zones).**

Normal POV: Vert scratched his head and looked at Agura.

"So, gotta plan?" Vert asked.

"Hmm..." she said. She looked back at the blank video screen, and then back at him. "I think so." she replied.

She whispered it into his ear. And he grinned.

**XXXX**

Kalus's POV: The captives were fighting well. The brawny and the scrawny ones that refused to fight were now fighting so hard that one could see their sweat flying from the top of the arenas.

The martial artist and the moving boulder were now drawing blood, the red liquid spraying the ground.

But the two scrawny, pale ones...those two fought with such brutality that they were past drawing blood, they were now fracturing, or even breaking bones.

He watched with approval as the red haired one grabbed the dark haired one's fist, and wrenched the fingers loose and bent them back, breaking them, so they were touching his wrist. The dark haired one roared with rage and flipped the other over, and with one foot on the red haired one's back, he wrenched the red head's arm out of its socket. Kalus smiled. Sub species were such good entertainment. He thought.

**XXXX**

Agura's POV: "Sage, are all the keys in the bags?" she asked.

"Yes, every single one. Are you sure you want to do this?" said Sage.

"Well if we don't do something, then eventually something will happen to the rest of the team." answered Vert.

"Very well," said Sage. "I will make contact with the Vandals."

Kalus's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, sub species? Have you made up your minds?" asked Kalus.

"Yes, we have decided to give you the battle keys." Vert said, while gesturing at her, and she opened one of the bags, and pulled out one of the battle keys.

Kalus grinned and said, "Excellent. Come to deliver, and then you will receive your end of the deal." Then the screen went blank.

She turned to Vert. "Well, back to Vandal." she said.

**XXXX**

Kalus's POV: As soon as he saw the other two Battle Force Five vehicles, he yelled, "round up the prisoners!"

They were all were being brought out.

Zoom (the martial artist) had a lump on the side of his head, a **very **bloody lip, and was covered in bruises/cuts.

A.J (the moving boulder) had foot prints all over his face, and was slightly doubled over from a recent, ah, groin kick.

Sherman (the brawny one) was streaked with dirt from all the wrestling, and had four long scratches running down his face, from the claws Spinner had, unfortunately, acquired during their three weeks in Vandal.

Spinner (the scrawny one) was bruised all over, his now floppy and **very **long hair was ripped out in some places, and was entangled with dirt.

Tezz (the dark haired one) had all the fingers in his left hand broken, long scratches going down his arms, and bruises almost making his pale skin purple.

Stanford (the red haired one) had a dislocated arm, a black eye, a bloody nose, mosquito bites (not from the fight, but I just had to put that there.), bruises also making his skin purple, his pants hanging around his ankles (he never got a chance to pull them up), and was doubled over, clutching his "broken" balls. (Or dick, cock, penis, whatever you want to call it.)

Without the influence of the machine, they all were assessing the damage they caused to each other.

"Yo, Spinner how's your hair?" asked Sherman.

"It's fine, just needs gel again. How 'bout your scratches?" Spinner replied.

"Fine," Sherman replied "Zoom, how's that bump on your head?"

"It's cool, but it's throbbing like mad. How are you A.J?"

"Been better, but I'm holding up. How 'bout you Tezz?"

"Fine. My fingers are broken, but they will be fine. And my bruises will fade. However, I can't say the same for Stanford. His balls are 'broken'!"

They all laughed as Stanford cried out indignantly "Yes, ha, ha, ha, I have broken balls." said Stanford. "And anyway, where are we being taken?"

"Silence!" he yelled (as in Kalus in case you forgot). The prisoners shut up, but their eyes widened when they saw Agura and Vert. "Do you have the delivery?" asked Kalus.

They both nodded, handing over the bags of battle keys. He opened up one of the bags, and examined one of the keys. He laughed with pleasure. "Throw them in the prison!"

"But," began the leader.

"I said you would have your team. I never said you would be free." Kalus smiled, "and now we will begin the invasion, and take over the Multiverse!" And all of the Vandals cheered. Moments later, the Vandals were in their vehicles, and ready to go. All the cat-like Vandals were behind Kalus, and similar for the others (Hatch, Sever, Krocomodo, any others). All the leaders took a battle keys and proceeded to follow their leaders.

**XXXX**

"Water!" shrieked Kalus. All the cats were huddling in their Vehicles, desperately searching for land, which was **thousands** of miles away. "Curse you Battle Force Five!" he yelled.

**XXXX**

Krocomodo's POV: The Zone was strange. All metallic and structural. Though it wasn't until the first Zark zipped by when he made the connection. "Retreat! We are on the Zark planet!" (planet? I'm not sure)

"Yes." said Zemerick. Appearing from nowhere. "Yes you are. Attack!"

**XXXX**

Sever's POV: Stupid desert. All of his troops were searching for the battle key and water in the barren battle zone. Little did he know that both were much farther away then he thought.

**XXXX**

Hatch's POV: Fire surrounded all of his warriors. One by one, they were all engulfed by the flames, burning to crisps. Soon, he was next, desperately trying Black Magic that wouldn't save him now.

**XXXX**

Vert's POV: The team looked dejected, as they walked toward the prison. As they passed all their vehicles, Zoom said, "too bad you couldn't get us out."

"Out?" he said. "Who was trying to get you guys out? We knew we were going to be captured."

"Then why'd you give them the battle keys?"

"Oh those, they were fake."

The Vandals who were guarding them stopped.

"Now Agura!" he yelled.

Agura jumped up, and because the Vandals were holding her by her arms, she used that to hold her up as she curled up as she curled up, and threw a straddle kick into the both of the Vandals' guts. As soon as she got out, he swiped his foot down, and kicked the Vandal in the shin, forcing him to let go. Soon they were all free.

"Come on guys," said Vert. "Let's get you back to the Hub so you can rest up again."

"Thank you!" they all cried.

**XXXX**

Normal POV: "Again, thanks for saving us." said Spinner.

Now that he and Stanford were both rejoined with their hair gel, the two were se happy that they were crying tears of joy while hugging/kissing their gel saying "I missed you so much!"

Everyone nodded at what Spinner said. They raised their drinks. "To Vert and Agura!"

"Don't forget Sage," reminded Agura.

Vert nodded. "Without her, we couldn't her, we couldn't have made the Battle Keys."

"I must say though," said Agura. "Vert definitely played an important by not thinking of anything."

"Did not!" Vert cried.

"Did too!" Agura shot back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too-Mmfh!" Agura said as Vert suddenly leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers.

Agura was startled, but she welcomed his lips and soon, their arms were around each other, and their tongues were down each other's throats. However, when they pulled apart for air, they felt the awkwardness.

"Umm," they both said.

Silence filled the room until Zoom suddenly yelled "I told you so!" And he pointed at Spinner, A.J, and Stanford. "We all did!, indicating himself, Tezz, and Sherman. Sherman nodded. "Yep, it was only a month ago."

_Flashback_

_The guys were working out when Vert goes out to work on his car._

"_So," says Stanford. "When do you think he'll ask out Agura?"_

"_You mean kiss Agura." said Tezz._

"_No, I think he meant ask out" said A.J. "Vert's a guy who takes it gradually."_

_Zoom shook his head. "No way" he said. "I dunno about you, but he's a guy of impulse. When a time comes, he'll take it. Slow or not."_

"_Hate to say it, but I'm with Stan and A.J." said Spinner. "How bout you lil' bro?"_

"_Sorry big bro, but Zoom and Tezz are right."_

"_Fine." says Stanford. "The winners each get $20, and the losers also have to do their chores for a week._

"_Deal," they all say._

Vert's POV: He and Agura looked at the others with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"You bet on us?" asks Agura.

"Yeah," says Zoom. "Sorry?"

"Well," he says, "I think I'm the real winner here." (Wraps arm around Agura).

"Yeah," she agrees, "but I'm still mad at them for betting on us."

"Yeah, me too."

The rest of them run, while Agura and Vert chased after them.

**XXXX**

The guys were sitting on the couch in pain. When Agura and Vert had caught up, they had done their punishments. Agura had kicked them all in the balls, and given them Texas wedgies. (icarly anyone?) Vert had assigned them double chores for the week after Stanford, A.J, and Spinner did their week of Zoom's, Tezz's, and Sherman's chores. He smiled at Agura, who was sitting next to him.

"So what do you want to do the week the guys do our chores?" he asked.

"I dunno, let's wait until then, and then we can decide."

He grinned even more. "I agree."

**Me: Hope you liked it. I stayed up until 1:29 A.M because I couldn't sleep, and I had a stroke of inspiration. It only took so long because it took ages to type.**

**Stanford: Did you have to have my balls broken?**

**Me: Yeah. It was funny. And you healed!**

**Stanford: No it wasn't funny, and I barely healed!**

**Me: Sure it was, for us! Now shut up before your balls break again.**

**Stanford: Why? You gonna break them?**

**Me: Yep, I won't even touch you. This metal pipe ought to do the damage. (raises pipe)**

**Stanford: º_º **

**Me: ^_^ Now THAT'S how you take down a boy.**

**Agura: So is there going to be more?**

**Vert: Yeah, preferably more romance?**

**Me: Well, I'll make an epilogue, and I'll definitely write more stories. But I'm strictly a Vegura fan. I don't do any other Vert or Agura pairings. Now say goodbye.**

**All: Goodbye!**

**Stanford: Help me, I think she did break my balls.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Battle Force Five, blah, blah, blah, now for the story!**

Agura's POV: She couldn't believe it. Her relationship with Vert was going perfectly. They had their first date the day after they saved the team. They had gone to Zeke's, but it was pretty classy when he bowed on his knee and gave her a rose before they drove to Zeke's. Plus, they shared a drink with two straws, and did a bunch of other cheesy, but romantic stuff. She sighed. And it would just get better than this. Already they were laughing at the others, who were doing double chores. Because she and Vert didn't have enough chores for all of them to do double, they made up a few, including the one where Spinner had to clean the roof. Yeah. Life was good.

Vert's POV: He was on cloud nine. He had an amazing girlfriend, an awesome team, (that currently was being punished), and of course, a taste of freedom and a life on the edge. What more could a guy want? He thought as he wrapped his arm around Agura's waist, and kissed her on the cheek, while watching a very pissed Stanford trying to wax all the vehicles, while the wax always managed to slip from his hands and hit him in the face. Yep. He was living a dream come true.

**ME: Well, my first story is done!**

**Vert: So now what?**

**Me: Well I'll write more stories of course!**

**Stanford: Stories about me, I presume.**

**Me: Yeah, and at the same time, I'll be on the cheer squad, give up my tomboy attitude, and then transform into a flying pony. Right. In your dreams. Besides, I'll also be writing some stories about Power Rangers Samurai and Teen Titans.**

**Stanford: Please, they aren't special.**

**Mia: Excuse me? What'd you say about Power Rangers Samurai?**

**Stanford: Hey beautiful, no need to take offence, how about you and me go on a date to smooth it all over? (winks)**

**Jayden: I'd be careful if I were you. She's an amazing swordswomen.**

**Mia: (smiles and blushes) Thanks Jayden!**

**Raven: Did I hear something about Teen Titans NOT being important?**

**Mia: Yeah, red head here says Power Rangers Samurai and Teen Titans aren't as important as Battle Force Five.**

**Agura and Vert: For the record, we think that all of our shows are equal, it's just Mr. Stupid here who can't think.**

**Mia and Raven: We understand.**

**Stanford: Ooh, another hottie. How about you take off that cloak, and then we can have some fun.**

**Robin: I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

**Stanford: What's the worst that could happen? (Puts arm around Raven)**

**Raven: (scowls) Azarath Metreome Zinthos! (black energy flies)**

**Stanford: Aah! (black energy wraps a metal chair around him)**

**Robin: (looks at damage) Well, nice job Rae. Too bad Beast Boy isn't here, he'd have a blast.**

**Raven: Maybe next time.**

**Me: Till then, it's time to say goodbye.**

**All: Goodbye!**


End file.
